


Red Lace

by HDLynn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Hunter/Prey Kink, Modern AU, Oral Sex (Fem Receiving), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Werewolf!Din Djarin, big meat mando, cum kink, not beta read we die like mne, unprotected sex (please be safe irl and wrap it up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When your werewolf husband, Din Djarin, takes your kid over for a scheduled sleepover with the Vizsla clan, the both of you get up to some adult time for an early Valentine's Day before the full moon.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 77





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessbatears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbatears/gifts).



> Prompts from @princessbatears and @gallowsjoker on my tumblr account thank you both! :D

You’d known that wearing your current outfit of leggings and a shirt that defiantly wasn’t long enough to cover your butt was asking for it this close to the full moon. But, really that was exactly why you did it.

To be frank, the days before Din had to go through his turning were some of the randiest times for him. After the night of the full moon required softer cuddles in bed after he transformed back.

This year seeing as the full moon happened to be landing right on Valentine’s Day? Well, you had needed to come up with a bit of a game plan to make the day special for the adults in the household.

Your riduur — your mate — texted you when he was on his way back from dropping little Gro’ika off as one of his packmate’s homes. The Vizsla kiddos and Grogu would be having a sleepover tonight at their house while tomorrow night would be your turn to host the kiddos. It was good fun for all the kids and also worked out pretty well for the adults involved as well.

The moment Din had left with Grogu all bundled up and his overnight bag you had gotten to work. Though it really wasn’t that hard to do. Some special items and then putting your normal leggings and comfy shirt back on over top of everything.

You were rinsing out a mug when you heard Din come in through the back porch after stomping the snow off his boots. Now you just had to wait and see how long it would take him to notice, you really didn’t think it would take long knowing him.

“Cyare?” Din called out for you.

“In the kitchen.”

You looked up when you heard him stop short in the hallway from the porch entrance.

“What are you wearing,” Din growled, his eyes raking over your body as you leaned against the kitchen counter.

You grinned at him from over the kitchen island, not surprised at all that he noticed even the faint lines of the lingerie you had on underneath, “Just some comfy leggings… the shirt… maybe something else new.”

As you shrugged slightly, you felt your shirt — purposely chosen with its rather wide open neckline — slide off your one shoulder. The action exposed an expanse of skin and also the first hint of the lacy red bra that you had picked out in a shade you thought was pretty.

“Something for me?” he prodded, starting to move towards you around the kitchen island.

You danced away to the other side, keeping the granite top between you both, “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Cyare,” Din warned, his jaw ticking slightly. His head tilted to the side, his eyes swirled with dark brown and amber as he scented the arousal rolling off you. That gaze made you feel like soft prey about to be pounced on.

There was a moment of silence, his gaze measuring you, figuring out how you wanted this to play out. The tension pulsed through the air, tightening until you could hear your heartbeat in your ears.

“Sooo,” Din drawled, his head still tilted slightly to the side, “You want me to chase you? Hunt you down and ravish you?”

You bit your lip, your eyes going dark with lust as you answered, “Yes.”

“Well then, you better start running, sweetheart.”

And with that, the game began.

Shrieking with laughter you feinted right before switching and sprinting left around to the other side of the kitchen island.

Din, unprepared, ended up making a rather undignified sound as he slipped on the tile in his socks. He was too busy trying to keep himself upright to notice that you had switched positions with him until you were already looking back at him from the doorway into the dining room.

“Having issues there, big boy?” You teased as you watched Din scowl at the island that was still between the two of you.

Din’s eyes flashed golden as he growled and took a step backward. Faster than you had anticipated, he rushed forward, using one arm to help him completely clear the kitchen island in one go instead of going around it.

He landed on his feet in a fluid motion that was much quieter than you would have figured was possible for a man of his build, before he straightened up making himself seem even taller than he actually was.

“No issue at all, cyare,” he replied with a smirk at your reaction. The damn man could probably smell just how wet you had gotten from just watching that and he hadn’t even touched you.

Din tilted his head slightly, the smirk turning into an amused smile.

“What?” You asked, half-dazed as he stalked over to you.

He paused for a moment, just taking in the sight of you before speaking. 

“Weren’t you going to run?”

Oh, right. You had sort of forgotten about that with how… distracted he had made you.

Blinking wide-eyed, you quickly tried to back away but it was already too late. You weren’t paying attention as you backed up directly into the dining room table. 

It was a huge and heavy, a three or four-inch thick solid slab hardwood that Din had salvaged from somewhere and gotten a local woodworker to make into the sturdiest table you had ever seen. The whole thing must have weighed some 400 to 500 pounds that — you knew from experience — was more than solid enough to support any and all the activities that a werewolf and his mate could ever want to do on it.

One of Din’s hands shot out, pushing one of the chairs out of the way as he crowded you even closer to the table.

“Caught you,” he whispered as he ghosted his nose over the curve of your cheek.

“You _distracted_ me,” you pouted as he gently pinched your chin between his thumb and forefinger to look at you with hungry eyes.

“No more than you distracted me, sweetheart,” Din said before pulling you in for a kiss.

What started out as gentle quickly became an all-consuming kiss as your fingers clutched at the soft flannel shirt he was wearing.

You broke the kiss just long enough so that Din could pull your shirt over your head. But as you leaned in close to kiss him again Din tisked, one of his large hands pressing you back to lay flat on the table.

“Wanna see what you picked out for me, darlin’,” he murmured. Both of his hands coming up to play with the soft lacy details, his thumbs ghosting over your nipples through the unlined bra.

“Din, please,” you whimpered when the soft touches quickly turned into harder pinches that made you gasp, you were already growing uncomfortably wet enough to start leaking through to your leggings as Din let you grind your core against his clothed leg.

He tutted slightly, before pulling the bra down and cupped your exposed breasts in his warm, calloused hands. “You look so fucking gorgeous, all laid out for me,” he growled while his eyes turned that bright amber color again, the wolf side of him right beneath the surface. “You know what I’m gonna do to you pretty thing?”

You gasped as Din pressed his leg against your core harder, the rough texture of his jeans feeling so fucking good against your clit even with the layers in-between.

“Come on, sweetheart, don’t tell me you’re already too far gone for words,” Din teased as he started slowly working your leggings down.

“Mmmmm, not yet,” you tossed back as you remembered the final surprise that Din was about to uncover. You found yourself smirking as you leaned up on your elbows to better watch.

He paused for a moment and glanced up to look you in the eyes, sensing you were up to something but then kept working at the leggings.

The first bit of the red lace peeked out and then all too quickly the rest of the panties were on display. However, rather than a scrap of satin soaked with your arousal, you had picked out a pair of skimpy and utterly vulgar pair of crotchless panties that left your swollen and wet pussy on display the moment Din had your leggings down far enough.

A grin split your face as you saw Din’s eyes go wide at the sight, the warm brown flashing amber before turning even darker in turn as his pupils widened in arousal.

“Darlin’,” he drawled slightly, “where’s the rest of your underwear gone?”

“You don’t like it?” You teased, already knowing the answer. “I can go change if you want-“

“Oh no you don’t,” Din rasped, his voice sinking into that even deeper tone that he somehow managed when you found his normal voice to be rather like a “bedroom voice” when he wasn’t even trying.

He pulled your leggings down, closer to your knees, before he was ducking down between your legs.

You slipped back against the table with a snort of laughter at his eagerness as Din practically threw your legs over his shoulders and he shoved himself into the rather small opening between the leggings still on you and crotch.

“Why would I have you go change when I got perfect access already?” Your riduur asked before pressing a tender kiss to the top of your exposed pubic mound, which was surrounded with just the barest amount of lace, his hands holding your thighs open how he wanted you.

“Fuck, Diiiin.”

“All in good time, sweet thing,” he said, the smirk firmly back on his face.

Any retort you might have had disappeared when Din leaned in and licked the full length of your pussy. The hot velvet of his tongue seemed to brand the pleasure into your flesh. Your head lolled back against the cool wood of the table as you spent the long minutes? Hours? Whimpering and rocking against Din’s face as he ate you out like you were his last meal.

Your hands eventually found an anchoring place as you practically fisted your husband’s thick wavy locks in your fingers.

His tongue was licking, exploring inside as he hummed with pleasure at the small pain you caused when you jerked your grip on his hair slightly at the feel of his nose brushing against your clit.

“Ah! Din, please,” you begged, “Do that again.”

You could feel him smirk again your core before he started back with even more fervor than before. It was all hot tongue, the soft scrape of teeth, and his nose grinding hard against your clit as Din growled and kept eating you out.

The pleasure coiling in your stomach burned bright as you gasped for breath. Spiraling higher and higher you had to squeeze your eyes shut the moment before you tipped over the edge.

Din let up on your clit as you came, but lapped up at the gush of your release helping to extend the pleasure until you were lax with the warm aftershocks of pleasure. You were so content you were practically putty in his hands now.

“Good?”

“Mhmmmmm,” you confirmed as your hand played gently with the dark brown curl that had fallen onto his forehead.

Din smiling and pressed a kiss to the inside of your thigh before he ducked back down and out of the opening of your legs. As he stood up and restated, his large hands ran over the length of your calves still covered in the soft thin leggings. He gave an appreciative grumble as you preened at the touch.

You whimpered again when you saw him lazily jerking his cock in his hand, he must have undone his jeans and been teasing himself while eating you out for his cock was already an angry reddish-brown, the wide head glistening with the pre-come he had smeared around with his fingers.

“So fucking pretty when you come for me, can you do it again for me, darlin’?” he asked as he pressed your legs tight against his chest. He kept them together as he roughly thrust his cock between your thighs. The hot, hard length of him gliding over your slick cunt so that the flushed tip of him disappeared and reappeared to grind over your clit with every thrust.

“Fuuck,” you moaned, pleasure and overstimulation mixing in a way that was intoxicating and made you just need more of him. “Yes! I can give you another, I just n-need-“ you practically sobbed as a particularly well-placed thrust had you go slack-jawed.

“Here we go,” Din purred, a pleased and wolfish grin on his face as he watched you squirm. “Just like that, I know what you need, don’t I. Feels good like that doesn’t it sweetheart?”

“Mhmmm,” you whimpered as you arched your back off the table. Your body was still sensitive from the first orgasm he had given you with his mouth, but you couldn’t bear to ask Din to stop when it also felt so damn good.

“You know what I think?” Din asked as his hips found a steady rhythm, “I bet you can come from just this. From me fucking over top of your pussy. I bet I can make you come apart by just grinding against you like this, you’re already so fucking wet, can you hear how wet you’ve gotten for me?”

Din paused in his lust-filled ramblings long enough to make sure you did hear the loud, wet squelching sounds that were coming from between your thighs with every heavy thrust he was making. It sounded downright filthy and that seemed to make you gush even more around him.

Moaning, your hands scrambled over the smooth surface of the table, searching for any sort of purchase that might keep you grounded. The edge of the table seemed the best option, the smoothed and glossy edge of the thick timber the perfect thickness for you to grasp and dig your nails into.

It was so good, but you wanted his cock in you, but you couldn’t even find your voice outside of the wanton moans and sobs. Your eyes barely able to stay open as you watched his cock keep reappearing to grind through your swollen lips, clear pre-come beading up and smearing everywhere along with your slick.

“Come on, darling,” Din grunted, his face turned ruddy with exertion and his eyes now a near-constant shade of that feral amber. “I know you can do it, be good for me and I’ll make sure to stuff you full after you come this time.”

Just the thought of his cock filling you up, stuffing you full of his thick come was what broke you.

You came again with a garbled cry. Your thighs tightened, practically trapping Din’s cock between them as you shook and gasped on the table.

“Fuckin- shit, fuuuuuck,” Din growled as you felt a hot splatter of cum streak over the swollen lips of your pussy and your lower stomach.

You were shifted quickly, your feet finding the floor again as one of Din’s hands disappeared and he practically ripped his cock from between your thighs. Still catching your breath, you tried to figure out what he was doing and shuddered at the sight before you.

Din was breathing hard, his cock red, leaking, and twitching as he held the base of it tightly in his hand. He growled, screwing his eyes shut as he seemed to gather himself.

“Din, baby, are you okay?” You ask as he let you disentangle your legs from his chest.

He nodded, his voice tight, “Fine, I’m fine. Fucking hell you’re so hot when you come.”

You let out a snort, “Thanks, but I thought the idea was for us both to come?” 

You were pinned in place by Din’s dark gaze turning back to you. He finally let go of his still hard cock now that he wasn’t just about to blow his load all over the floor. “Yes, but I want to make sure it goes inside of you, cyare.”

Whimpering, you quickly got your leggings and bra off all the way as Din pulled off his shirt and pants.

As he settled between your thighs and laid down on you so that you both were chest to chest, his cock smeared some of the spend he had already come before he had gotten ahold of himself.

You couldn’t help but whimper at the sticky messy you already were and imagining how much more was going to be added. The firm press of Din’s body against yours made even more perfect as you helped guide the head of his cock to your entrance. 

“Ready, baby?” He asked, his breath warm again your neck before he drug his teeth over your skin.

“Din if you don’t fuck me on this table right now I swear-” you were cut off as you felt the thick head of his cock press against your entrance before finally popping in.

He rocked his hips a few tiny strokes before snapping into you hard and filling you up.

The action stole your breath and your words as Din kissed you as he drew back and then did it again. This time so hard that the heavy table you were on creaked slightly, the legs dragging over the hardwood floor with the supernatural strength he possessed.

“Want me- want me to fuck you?” Din panted out as he maintained the heavy swing of his hips into yours, his balls smacking against your ass with every devastating thrust. “Fuck you right into this- this table? Fill you up? Until I’m spilling out of you? Make a mess of this pussy until it’s all over the table and the floor? Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes,” you moaned as his cock ground up against your g-spot with every thrust. “Wanna feel you when I walk tomorrow, have you dripping out of me.”

Your riduur growled, shifting his grip to your hips and tilting them so that he was no longer merely thrusting into you but grinding down his whole weight into you with every thrust until you were sobbing from the pleasure.

“Come on, I know you can give me another,” Din growled before nipping at your lip, his curls damp against his forehead. “Let me feel you come on my cock, milk me for all your worth sweet thing.”

Hooking your ankles behind his back, you arched your back and dug your nails into his shoulders when Din’s thumb came to grind down hard on your clit. The pressure on the already sensitive flesh ripped another orgasm from you that caused your sight to practically whiteout with pleasure.

You were still shaking, your pussy clamping down so tight that Din had pretty much no choice but to rut into you as hard as he could. 

He bit down onto your shoulder as his length pulsed and thickened further before he came in you with thick spurts.

Breathing hard, you let him carry you through the rest of your pleasure as he gave several more grinding thrusts as he finished stuffing you full. Even with his cock wedged inside you, his come was already starting to ooze and leak out of your pussy to drip down your thighs and onto the table, just like he had promised.

Din’s arms crumpled slightly as he snuggled into you. His lips soothing over the bite mark he had left on your skin while your arms slid around his neck to hold him so close you could feel his heartbeat thundering against your chest.

“Well, damn,” you said with a laugh as you kissed the tip of his nose.

“Fuck, you’re okay right?” Din asked, worried at the rough ride he had given you even as you showered him with soft kisses. You watched as the amber color in his irises receded until it was just the thin ring of color around his normal brown which was normal this close to the full moon.

“Mhmm,” you hummed, stoking your thumb over his stubbly cheek. “More than alright, maybe a bit tired though.”

He snorted and pressed a gentle kiss you your lips, “Well, we better get cleaned up before you start napping on me then.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind staying like this a bit longer… but the table is getting a bit hard on the ass.” You said before you grimaced slightly as Din pulled out of you with a slick and sinfully dirty sound. There was a slight moment of waiting and then you could literally feel the rest of his come start to bubble and ooze out of you and all over the edge of the table, some even plopping onto the wooden floorboards.

“I’ll clean that up later,” Din said with a grimace as he scooped you up into his arms, both of you still stark naked as he carried you to your bathroom. There were many times you were grateful for your riduur’s literal supernatural strength, you always felt safe in his arms.

Your arms wound around his neck, and your head rested on his shoulder. This was certainly a wonderful start to your Valentine’s Day alone together.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Riduur: spouse  
> Cyare - beloved


End file.
